


Reappearance

by KreuzxHerz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Deus Ex Machina, Erwin is still a commander, F/M, Fem!Eren, Female Eren Yeager, Hannes (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, gender switch, insane!Petra, noble!Levi, riren - Freeform, then male!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KreuzxHerz/pseuds/KreuzxHerz
Summary: A story of a faithful love that will find ways to come back to you, even in disguise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow readers! This is my first work. I am new to all this. Please enjoy this story to your heart's content. You can also comment and express your thoughts about this story, but please try not to use words that would make me as a first time writer feel uncomfortable. Like I said, I am new here.
> 
>  
> 
> Just so you know, I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME. It belongs to the original owner. Without further ado, enjoy reading!

Once there was a peasant girl named Erena. She lives alone in a small house a couple of meters away from the little town of Shinganshina. She carries a gold key around her that was the only momentum left by her parents. She was a devoted worshipper of the three goddesses who made the foundation of the town and protected it. Erena was a beautiful peasant girl, her innocence captivated the hearts of young men. Her eyes are gleaming turquoise no one would look away. One day, a noble man by the name of Levi Ackerman caught a glimpse of the innocent girl while she was helping an elderly woman selling flowers in her little store. Levi was smitten by Erena’s innocence and beauty, he came here from time to time just to see her.

Everyday, Erena thought of that man. He would always come to the elder woman’s store to buy flowers and would talk to her. Not just in the little flower shop, Erena would seem bump into Levi in certain occasions. Because of these coincidental meetings, they would see each other when they have free time. Every second they spend together, Levi grew feelings for her and Erena would slowly become attached to this enigmatic man. They never spare a second thought that they have fallen for each other.

A new woman from the noble class came in town. Her name was Petra Ral. She came to the town of Shinganshina to see her “fiancée”, Levi. But the noble man barely paid attention to her even though they were close friends because of their parents. Whenever Erena came to see Levi, his expressionless face would soften and would smile a little. At this sight, Petra became jealous. No other woman can be close to Levi as her and no other woman can make Levi smile like that, but this Erena girl, she is a threat to Petra and a thorn on her side. An ill idea came into her mind that she would pretend to be Erena’s close friend. The moment they’re alone, that is when Petra would get rid of her. She began her sick plan to get to know Erena and become friends with her. Erena accepted her friendship without realizing that an evil plan has set into motion. Levi would often watch his sweetheart talking to Petra being friends with her and became delighted.

Petra took Erena to a cliff where they can see the sun set in the horizon. Erena marveled at the scenery that was displayed. She made a silent wish that she and Levi will be together forever. Suddenly, a harsh push was forced against her back and all her weight led her to fall off the cliff. She spun around just so she can reach her hand to Petra but there was no hand to grab on. Only the face of satisfaction that was plastered on her “friend’s” face. Erena fell into the deep cold waters in her demise.

The fallen maiden sank deeper and deeper to the depths of the sea. Despite this hopeless situation, Erena still cling to life. She cannot die. She has to live. She wants to live. She wants to live to see Levi again.

“Oh great divine goddesses!” she cried, “Please have mercy on my soul! Please give me a second chance to live!”

Erena prayed to the goddesses her heart out. Her cries reached to the divine realms and the three goddesses heard their servant’s plight. They descended down from their heavenly domain and saved their devoted mortal.

Erena stood before her divine saviors and bow before them. The youngest deity whose hair was bright as sunshine was the warrior goddess, Maria. In the middle stood the deity of love and recreation, Rose. And the eldest deity whose hair was styled in majesty and brings law and order with an iron fist, and the embodiment of steadfast judgment, Sina. The three goddesses heard of Erena’s trouble, and was impressed that she hold on to her faith firmly. Her desire to live merits Erena a second chance to live in the land of the living. In addition, her devotion to the three deities delighted them. So each decided to bless the loyal mortal with a gift. First, Maria offered her the gift of combative arts. Next, Rose offered her the gift of charm. Finally, Sina offered Erena the gift of knowledge and virtue. Erena was forever eternally grateful to the three goddesses. Now, Sina will declared her fate.

“By going back to the living realm, you will no longer live like how you were previously. You must live a life of hardships and responsibilities. Do you accept the terms of these conditions?”

“I accept!” Erena said with conviction.

“Maria smiled at her response. “Go, our faithful servant.”  


“And live a life of prosperity in this second chance.” Rose said lastly.

With all said and done, Erena was returned to the living realm. When she finally woke up, Erena was not the same person as she used to be. 

 

 

A couple of years have passed, a party was held in the mansion of Ackerman. Nobles and persons of high class came to this event to congratulate the head of the Ackerman household, Levi and Petra Ral for their engagement. Petra was taking her time leisurely talking to the guest boasting about her engagement with Levi. While Levi, was busy watching from the second floor with arms crossed as large masses fill up the first floor. He doesn’t really like crowded spaces, let alone get close to them. The only ones who are able to approach him are his companions Erwin Smith, commander of the Recon Legion and Hanji Zoe, whom Levi called her the “crazy scientist”. Erwin tried to convince his expressionless friend to socialize but Levi flat out declined. Erwin and Hanji gave up and stuck up with Levi throughout the whole day.

At night, Levi sat alone in his large room on his master’s chair staring at the night sky where moonlight crept into the large window panes. Petra tried to convince him they should stay in one room together but Levi want to have his own privacy. He thought about his engagement with Petra would dissipate his restlessness, but it would seem it doesn’t work. Ever since he heard the news of his beloved sweetheart fell to her demise, he was severely heartbroken. It took a very long time to get over with his grief. He wanted to shut every thought about ‘her’ but his thoughts about her kept on coming back, bothering him to no end. Why did she have to die? Levi thought to himself. With a frustrated sigh, Levi crawled into his king sized bed and called in for the night.

Next morning, Levi went to the Military Training Academy to see one of his other close friends, Keith Shadis. Seldom had he visited this academy to see the progress of these potential students. He led Levi to the training compound where all the students were practicing their sword skills. There, Levi saw a student with familiar brown hair, sun kissed skin, hair and blazing turquoise eyes skillfully defeated his multiple of opponents. Entranced by his fighting prowess, Levi watched him until training is over. When training is done, Levi asked Keith about that young man with turquoise eyes. Keith said that this boy was his favored star student, Eren Yeager. He explained to Levi how he first met Eren was when the young lad was found on the shores by his companion, Hannes. He took Eren and nursed him in his care until the boy recovered. Then, he decided to join the Military Training Academy so he can protect the town. That is how Hannes introduced Eren to Keith. When Keith took Eren under his wing, the young lad learned fast and became a very skillful fighter. He aced his exams and scored on top on his training exercise. Levi was very impressed of this Eren’s educational background. Keith called his star student and introduce himself to Levi. When the boy was close to Levi’s range of sight, the nobleman was speechless. This boy was the male counterpart of his deceased sweetheart. Turquoise eyes that gleams the same intensity ‘her’, his gentle smile was similarly the same as ‘her’, and how he introduced himself to Levi was pleasing to his ears, the same how his deceased sweetheart would introduced herself to him when he first met her. Levi was hit by a wave of nostalgia and all the feelings he buried for his lost love resurfaced from the deepest depths of his heart. Then he realized, Levi was falling in love again, and this time, it was a military graduating student.

When he returned home to his mansion, Levi thought of that boy all over again. The way he looks, the way he speaks, the way his eyes gleam was something that the nobleman wanted to know. The feeling he thought that was lost when his sweetheart died was returned. As he thought about it, the young man’s name was a little familiar. Levi was not lying to himself, he was infatuated with Eren. But the question is, will it be alright to fall for someone who was similar to the person you loved previously? It doesn’t matter, he has fallen for Eren. As for Petra, “his fiancée”, he could care less. That woman was outgoing and annoying. He wondered how he agreed to this engagement. Oh right, his parents did. They decided that they should be wed without his consent. He grimly accepted his fate, in favor of his parents. But now, what he wanted the most is Eren to be by his side. 

Time to time, Levi would always asked Keith how Eren was doing. When he has the spare time, he would visit the Military Training Academy to see Eren. They enjoyed each other’s company, and Levi was glad that Eren can freely talk to him despite his status as a nobleman. When Petra was talking about what she has been through, Levi pretended he didn’t hear anything, and instead, he only thought about Eren. Keith informed that the graduation of the new protectors of town will happen in three days tonight. Levi became eager and awaited for that day to see Eren stand along with the other graduating students. The day of graduation has come and Levi canceled his appointments to busy himself in preparing to witness the ceremony which would be held at the academy outdoors. Night has fallen and Levi made it in time at his destination. The graduation ceremony went swimmingly. Eren stood by the podium to give his inspirational speech to his fellow graduating classmates. Levi was entranced by Eren’s speech which ignite the hearts of these young men to protect and serve their town. When the graduation ceremony was over, Levi made his way to Eren to congratulate him. He took Eren away from the masses where they can talk in private. 

Levi knew that Eren’s dream was to become part of the Recon Legion, tasked to search for vast lands to expand their town at the same time, eliminate possible threats that would harm the town of Shiganshina. He offered Eren a position in his home as his personal bodyguard. Surprisingly, Eren accepted the offer immediately saying he has a purpose to protect and guard Levi with his life. This made Levi’s heart skip a beat and at the same time he was glad that Eren accepted his offer.

Eren was introduced by Levi to his humble abode and to the house management. The new personal guard was immediately accepted and welcome by them. Early morning, Eren would standby Levi’s door waiting for him to get up. As Levi got up and proceeded to his daily schedule, Eren will follow close behind him. Basically, Eren’s job was to guard Levi and stand by his side at all times. When it was break time, Levi would force Eren to join him for snacks much to Eren’s dismay because it would be too embarrassing for the personal guard to join with his master having snacks together. As time progress, Levi became touchy feely and would latch himself to Eren when he got the chance. When Eren busied himself with paperwork or he was left in an open space, Levi would surprise him by wrapping his arms around his personal guard’s waist. Eren wondered something happened to his master but Levi said nothing. When Levi became uneasy or bothered by something while doing his paperwork, he would ask Eren to hold his personal guard’s hand and the nobleman became comfortable. When Levi was lying down on his expensive couch to rest from all the work he has been through and needed something to lie on, he would ask Eren to let him lie his head on Eren’s lap as a pillow and fell asleep soundly. The young personal guard ponders about his master’s behavior of being so intimate. But then again, Eren found himself laughing softly at his master’s intimate oddity. That night, when Eren tucked Levi to bed and called it a night, Levi commanded his personal guard to sleep with him for the night. Eren was a shocked to hear it! He would rather do anything for him but sleeping in the same bed as his master. Levi became impatient waiting for his personal guard’s answer. Eren politely declines with the tiniest essence of defiance, and Levi was disappointed. So he took upon himself in ripping his personal guard’s uniform and shove Eren on the bed with him and tightly wrapping himself around Eren.

All was clear of Levi’s intimate behavior when he shove Eren in a small storage room and kiss him roughly. The room they were incased was securely closed but not locked. Eren didn’t know how much time has passed because his thoughts where jumbled by Levi’s kissing. The nobleman would not allow his personal bodyguard to think of any other else other than him. He really wanted Eren to himself. Levi discreetly unbuttons Eren’s uniform and see his skin bare and exposed. The nobleman’s cold fingers traced the lean structure of his bodyguard’s torso and made Eren whimper softly. Then, he latch his own lips to Eren and let his hands roam freely around his top half. While Eren tried to fend off Levi’s tongue inside his mouth, but all the touches around his torso didn’t help him keeping his defenses up and eventually submitted to Levi’s will. The nobleman’s hand traced down to his lower half, sinking to Eren’s pants and grab his manhood. The bodyguard yelp and became immobile at this point from all the pleasure touches. Heat was rising, both men are sweating profusely. All the touching and stroking caused the young man to let out moans that filled the room. This continued on, until Eren came undone and the two of them unlatch their lips from each other and gasp for air. Levi confessed to Eren that he loves him and doesn’t want to be just his master but his lover as well. Eren agrees to it and accepted his love.

Everyday, Eren would stick to Levi side-by-side. Go to places together, talk with each other and exchange words of love. Levi took Eren to the fields of flowers. In this place, it was so peaceful only the sound of the winds and the birds chirping could only be heard. The nobleman explained to Eren this was one of the places where his beloved sweetheart and Levi would always go together. Eren understands, and the two spend their time there in the fields of flowers.

That night when they returned home, the two lovers returned to Levi’s bedroom where they can have their alluring nighttime together, meaning lips that never leave each other, heat that rises to the tops, touches that invades the bare and exposed skin and sounds of pleasure that fills the room.

 

Levi thought about this quite a while now. He loved Eren to the point that he will never let the boy go. Petra barely shows herself around the mansion because she was too busy going out, perhaps too busy boasting about their engagement. Then he decided to break off their engagement. When he told this to Petra, she immediately refused. The reason why she had not showed herself to Levi sometimes because she wanted Levi some big space considering that Levi does not like being around with anyone except a few who are allowed to go near him. But Levi is absolute to his word. The engagement is off and told her to never show her face to him ever again. And with that, Levi let himself out, following Petra’s tearful protests that fell on deaf ears. 

After that whole drama, Levi searches for Eren. He found him standing on the balcony looking the outside. The boy was feeling uneasy and Levi asks what was wrong with his lover. Eren heard about the engagement that he broke off with Petra, and was fearing for their relationship. Levi told him not to worry about so much things. The purpose why he broke off the engagement so that he will focus more on his bodyguard and lover. When Eren heard this, he calmed himself down and relaxed onto Levi.

 

Petra was lamenting on her broken engagement inside her room. One day, it became a dream come true for her and the next was shattered to pieces. She didn’t know what she had done wrong. When she tried to ask Levi, she was blocked by unexpected situations and lost him in the end. When she tried to reach him, he shut himself in his study room only with the company of his personal bodyguard.

She decided to ask Levi no matter what the circumstances may be in hopes to find out why she broke up with her. One night, Petra barge herself into Levi’s mansion. The maids and servants tried to stop her but she refused and flail them off her. When she was at the front of Levi’s bedroom ready to knock, she heard soft muffled voices. She halted her knocks hesitantly in favor in listening to the voices. The voices turned into pleas and voices of ecstasy reached to Petra’s ears. “No…”she thought. She doesn’t want to believe that her fiancée broke off with her with someone else. When she silently opened the door, ecstatic moans became louder, fearing that she cannot take it any longer. When she peered inside, what she had seen was not what she has believed. Her ex-fiancée was making out with someone, not a girl but a boy. A young man. Her whole world shatters. She closed the door and stepped away from the door. As she exited the mansion, her mind went to totally insane as she plans to kill off that boy whom Levi sullied his hands with. First it was “that girl”, now it was a man. No one dares to steal Levi away from her. Especially a man. 

Next morning, Levi went to his busy schedule. When he was done, he immediately went home to see Eren only to find out he wasn’t there. They boy was given a time off his duties and take a break, this was the only time Eren was not around with Levi. When he ask his servants to where Eren is, they said he went to the flower fields in hopes that Levi could meet up with him there. The nobleman smiled fondly and went off to the flower fields. As he was reaching to the flower fields, he noticed a woman was entering in their sacred place. The woman was revealed to be Petra. Curious to why she was doing in here, Levi followed close behind.

Eren was sitting on the fields surrounded with flowers. He was patiently waiting for his lover when he heard a twig snapped. When he looked back, it was not Levi but a woman. And this woman is to believe the one that Levi broke off. She raised a revolver and pointed at Eren. The young man doesn’t have any weapons to defend himself. Petra let out a disgusted remark about Eren, thinking that this man seduced Levi to the point that in made the nobleman broke off the engagement with. Nonetheless, Eren was unaffected by the words she said and tries to talk this out with Petra. The insane woman refused to listen and aim the revolver at Eren, saying to him to die like the man whore he really is.

From afar, Levi watched in horror at the scene he was looking. Petra clicks the revolver ready shoot. As her pointer finger applied pressure the trigger, Levi dashed into the open to save his lover. The gunshot sound made the birds residing in the trees fly away in fear. When Eren opened his eyes, he sees Levi shielding him as the color of his white shirt turned red. Petra realized not only she missed but shot Levi. Crazed, she ran away denying everything that has happened and left the fields. Eren held Levi for dear life. The nobleman struggled as he was trying to stay alive. The gunshot was critical, he was bleeding too much blood. Eren could feel his lover starting to get cold. This was not meant to happen. Levi was not meant to suffer like this. Levi was now at the end of his rope and his vision started to blur. Eren cried really hard and called out the heavenly beings to help him.

The three goddesses appeared. They were watching as their loyal servant was holding his dear lover. Eren appealed to the goddesses on what he must do in order for his lover to live.

“To save one life, one of equal value has to be offered. Only then, a life is spared from death.” Rose said in a puzzle way.

Eren knew what she meant, and that is exactly what he is going to do. Looking at his lover, he smiled lovingly. He faced to the goddesses and offered his life for Levi. The goddesses accepted his decision and restored Levi’s life.

When Levi woke up, he felt alive. He scanned the fields and found Eren by his side much to his happiness. But what it seems to be that Eren looked so weak. He scooted over to his lover find out what was wrong with him. His body became transparent. Levi demanded an explanation to all of this. Eren just lift his head up and smiled. Levi’s heart churned as if he knows something might happen which he wouldn’t like. As Eren’s body starts to disappear, the young man left Levi with his final words:

“For better or for worse, now and to eternity, I will always love you” 

These words made Levi’s head snapped. These are the words that his beloved sweetheart said to him before she died. Eren’s hand reached for Levi to touch him one last time. The fingertips touched the raven haired man’s thin lips, Eren turned into a thousand specks of light. What was left of him are the clothes he wore and the familiar golden key that he secretly wrapped around his neck. Levi’s shaking hands reached for the golden key to inspect it. This is the same golden key that Erena wore around her neck, and it hit him. His beloved sweetheart must have died from that fall but somewhat survived and woke up as a different person. The reason why “Eren” accepted his love unconditionally was because he was Erena all this time. His supposed dead sweetheart avoided death so she can see Levi again, only in a different person. Now, his sweetheart in disguise offered her life to save his. When he realized it, he cried so hard, clutching the golden key making his knuckles white.

He returned to his mansion broken-heartedly. He cried to sleep as he clutch the gold key and the shirt that his lover wore. He did not notice that an invisible silhouette of Erena was lying beside him stroking his hair in comfort. Levi stayed in his room for three weeks. His maids and servants are worried about him. Hanji and Erwin came to Levi’s home and tried to comfort him. After multiple tries, Levi felt better and knew exactly what was made to be done.

Petra was found guilty of murder and the unintentional shot on Levi Ackerman. All these charges led her to be executed for her crimes. Levi married to a very nice woman who can take care of him and has a son with her. The nobleman had a comfortable family life. Over the years of Levi’s life, his faithful wife passed away first, he watched his son grew up to be an independent man he has become, and soon has a life of his own. 

Now in his senior years and nearly at the end of his life, he asked his son to take him to the fields of flowers. There, he enjoyed its unchangeable scenery and breathe its familiarity. He wore the golden key around his neck, the only thing that was left of his dear lover. The old nobleman’s life starts to fade and saw the visible silhouette of his beloved sweetheart, Erena. She stands in front of him telling the dying nobleman he doesn’t need to hold back anymore. She offered her hand to him beckoning the old and dying Levi to come with her. With no regrets, Levi reached for his sweetheart’s hand and Erena pulled him from his wheelchair. The Levi standing now was the youthful nobleman Levi Ackerman from several years ago. Looking back; his grown son was shaking his empty shelter trying to wake him up. It’s pointless now. His time has finally come. He faced to his beloved sweetheart, now lover locking their hands together and run through the fields of flowers and into the light.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think, everyone? If there is a mistake in this story, tell me so I can improve next time. You can comment and express your thoughts but do not use words that might hurt me. I'm a newbie here, okay?
> 
> Also, you must have come across a line that might be familiar to you. I just that thought of it and I was shocked even for myself. If you find my story familiar to the the other fanfics, I made this on my own. A story that was inspired by a particular reference. Hope you enjoy the story and thank you for reading.


End file.
